User talk:Cbbazinga12
You've changed your mind a lot I've been looking through your edits and you've changed your mind a lot about what kind of protagonists and antagonists the characters are. Specifically: For Kirk Kirkendall: * September 9, 2014: secondary tritagonist for both movies * May 10, 2015: supporting tritagonist in the first film * May 11, 2015: tritagonist in the first film * July 9, 2015: one of the two tetartagonists in the second film * September 8, 2017: a supporting character in the second movie For Boingo: * December 4, 2014: hidden secondary antagonist of the first film * May 10, 2015: the main antagonist of the first film * May 11, 2015: hidden main and true antagonist of the first film (on the page for Boingo) * May 11, 2015: one of the two main antagonists of the first film (on the page for the movie) * July 7, 2015: you changed what you wrote on May 11 to now say his is the main antagonist (on the page for Boingo) * July 9, 2015: you put back in that he was the main antagonist (on the page for Boingo) * July 9, 2015, one minute later: you changed it to say he is the tritagonist-turned-main antagonist * July 9, 2015: you put in that he is the tritagonist-turned-main antagonist (on the page for the movie) * September 8, 2017: now Boingo is the hidden secondary antagonist For Wolf W. Wolfe: * May 10, 2015: tritagonist for the first movie * May 11, 2015: deuteragonist for the first movie * July 9, 2015: main antagonist-turned-tritagonist for the first movie and deuteragonist for the second movie * September 28, 2016: (after leaving the description that was changed by another person as the tritagonist for the franchise) "He is supposed to be the first film's main antagonist but he is replaced by the true main antagonist." (Boingo) * September 8, 2017: secondary tritagonist There's more, but I'll stop with those three. Now, the movies have not been remade or re-edited since they were first released, yet every time you make an edit here, you change your mind about what kind of character they are. About 90% of what you've done here has been fussing over what kind of antagonist or protagonist characters are. The fact that you can't make up your mind about what the characters are supposed to be and in a few cases, contradicted yourself, means you don't really know. You're changing them just to change them. Antagonist fussing says nothing about the character. Who the character is, what they do, how they interact with other people, what their motives and goals are, what they like, and so much more is more important that trying to slap a label on the character. "Abraham Lincoln was a U.S. President" is a label that says nothing about what led him to become the President, how he handled the events of the Civil War, how he dealt with the issue of slavery, how he died, and what his legacy is. But that's also different than antagonist fussing because you don't see people saying "Abraham Lincoln was the secondary politician-turned-main-Presidential politician" or "Stephen A. Douglas was supposed to be the primary President but was replaced by the true main President, Abraham Lincoln". Antagonist fussing is wasteful and very often, just plain wrong. You need to stop contributing to this problem. Focus on what the characters do, not micro-scrutinizing exactly what level of an antagonist a character is supposed to be, and especially, stop contradicting yourself and changing your mind. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) A new day, more antagonist fussing Here we are, just a day later, and now Wolf W. Wolf is no longer the secondary tritagonist and is instead the tetartagonist, whatever that is, and Boingo isn't the hidden secondary antagonist but is instead the main antagonist again. But on Boingo's on page exactly 90 minutes later, he's the hidden secondary antagonist again. So, how many more times are you going to change your mind? How many more times are you going to contradict yourself? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC)